Eat My Heart Out
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: A Degrassi ONESHOT! Read NOW! woot!


**Eat my Heart Out**

"_What would that make? Rock and roll fashion_?"

I spread glue, markers, pens, and other messy art supplies across the table. I needed to make the perfect valentine card that anyone could give. Store bought has break-up written all over it. Because, then I forget to write a nice note on it even though it already has something nice on it. I never understood that. Isn't a card enough? Can't I just say "I love you" instead of having to write it down into a million words, too? Well, that's relationships for you. Anyway, I started to write, but I couldn't get the right words out. Dictionary. The answer to all life's problems. If only it could tell me how to do everything. So, then I wouldn't make the same mistakes over and over again. Back to the card. I wanted to write more than the usual "Bee Mine". It was just too average and corny. She needed something better. Like, you are my moon and stars or something like that. She was special. So special that no one was good enough for her. Not even me. Especially me. I had already broken her heart once. I do not want to do that again. This time, I'm gonna get it right. No more mess ups.

"Craig!" bellowed Joey.

Oh no. Another problem. "Yes?"

"Can you watch Angie while Caitlin and I go out?"

"Joey."

"Craig, please?" he was doing the puppy dog eyes. He wasn't convincing at all.

"Joey, I have to do something."

"Well, you can. All you have to do is cook dinner and make sure she gets to bed."

"Fine." I sighed and went back to work.

Of course, my card looked like I was trying to break her heart again. I kept remaking more and more until I made the perfect one. I wrote the perfect words. All I had to do was sign it. Do I want her to know who I am now? Or let her wait? I couldn't decide. I just put the usual "Your Secret Admirer". Since I wanted to be original, I put "Love, Your Loving Secret Admirer". That made all the difference.

The next day after fourth period, before lunch, I put the letter in her locker. Luckily, it was right next to mine, so it didn't look too suspicious. I walked with Marco and we talked.

"So, you going to make a card for Valentine's Day next week?" asked Marco.

Oh crud. "It's next week?! I forgot! I thought it was today!" I said running to get to her locker. Luckily, she was there. And her locker was open.

"Hey, Ash."

"Hi."

"Um, can I see something? I dropped something in your locker by accident."

She said it was okay and I just grabbed it out and she didn't seem suspicious. You see, I wanted her to see it, but on Valentine's Day. It just seems more romantic and fun on V-Day. I like to call it that. It's just faster. So, I caught back up with Marco and we got lunch. Today, we sat with Jimmy, Hazel, and Paige. Today, Ashley was sitting with them.

"Hey, guys." she said setting down her lunch.

"Hey. Did you see Heather Sinclair's new dress? Totally out of date." said Paige in her usual cheery voice.

"Uh, yeah. I think she should return it or something." I said trying to get into the conversation.

Paige just sat there astounded that I even said anything. I waved and she stopped staring. I thought it was kind of funny.

"So, Valentine's Day dance is coming up next week." said Hazel looking at Jimmy.

"Yes. So, Hazel, will you go to the dance with me?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes!"

"Ah. Sweet love. I wish I could experience that again." said Paige.

"Paige, you'll have no problem finding a date." said Ashley.

"Um, Paige, will you….uh…..go to the dance…..with…me?" asked JT nervously.

"Hm. I do have other great offers……."

"Please, Paige?"

"Okay."

"Yes! I mean, cool. Pick you up next week at five." said JT embarrassed. He quickly walked away.

"Look at that." said Ashley.

"Ha, ha. Wasn't that easy? Now let's find you a date."

"I'm fine, Paige." she said looking at me, but quickly turning away when she saw that I saw her.

"Well, Craigy here has no date." said Jimmy trying to hook me up with Ashley.

"Actually, I'm fine too." I said it to make her more comfortable.

It got cut off! I'll add more with it though.

After lunch Ashley and I walked together to Kwan's class. She was extremely quiet. I was sort of relieved because I didn't know what to say.

"So, did you finish Kwan's homework?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Of course. Don't want the Kwan on my back."

We both laughed at this. I liked her laugh. It was sweet and quiet. Not loud so everyone could hear.

When we got to class we sat at opposite ends of the room. Mostly because all the close seats were taken. She sat with Hazel and Paige. (of course) And I sat with Spin. I haven't talked to Spinner since the shooting. He lately has seemed to be distancing himself from us. I don't know why. He wasn't there when I saw Jimmy. He hopefully had nothing to do with it. I guess it takes more time with a guy like Spinner. Kwan talked about Shakespeare today. Mostly the romance stuff. It made me look half the time at Ashley who wasn't at all looking at me.

When the bell rang I walked home. I stopped by the Dot to grab a soda. It just so happened to have been Ashley's favorite. I stared at the drink till the ice melted. After seeing it was her favorite, I wasn't thirsty. Maybe I should have put the note in her locker. Maybe I'll put it in tomorrow. Tomorrow's Friday. So, she has a week to find out it's me.

The next day I walked to school, normal. But when I got to the steps Ashley was standing there. Just….waiting. For someone it looked like. Was it me? I walked up to the steps and she walked toward me.

"Hey. Did you ask me to come today?" she asked.

I was confused. "Who told you that?"

"Marco. He said that you wanted to talk to me this morning."

I was happy, but mad. I didn't tell Marco to tell Ash. I guess he was just trying to help.

"No."

"Oh. Then, I guess he got confused or something." she said. She walked up the steps to class. There was two minutes till class started.

Before I went to class, I went to Ashley's locker and put the note in there. Then, I sat down in MI.

"Class, today we will be working on a partner project. The groups are posted on the door." Mr. Simpson said.

I went to the door and looked at who I was partnered with. Surprisingly, it wasn't Ashley. It was Paige. Paige was okay with it. Ashley was partnered with Jimmy. Which I guess isn't bad because Jimmy knows I like Ash and is going out with Hazel anyway.

So, Paige came over and said, "So, what's our topic?"

"I want it to be about rock and roll." I said.

We had to make a website about something we like. Of course I like music, rock and roll preferably. Paige, she likes fashion. This of course created a problem. I still don't understand why Mr. Simpson gave partners for this project. Especially putting me with Paige.

"Okay, how about we put the two topics together?" Paige suggested.

"What would that make? Rock and roll fashion?" I asked.

"Good idea! We can make it about the types of clothes rock and roll stars have worn mostly."

"Whatever. As long as it gets me a good grade." I said. I was staring at Ashley. She and Jimmy were doing their topic on basket ball stars and what their tastes in music are. All these topics were crazy.

We got started on our project. It was actually not that bad. Some stars had serious style issues according to Paige.

"So, KISS actually wore that make-up to every show?"

"Yes. It was like their trademark."

"Oh. That's stupid." she said.

I was like whatever and she went back to looking up fashions of rock and roll legends. I kept just wondering when she'd read the letter.

"Dear Ashley,

You're always in my thoughts. I know, sounds creepy, but I'm not. I'm not the kind of guy to stalk. I like you a lot, though. I wish you'd feel the same. Maybe you do. I don't know. I'll know on Valentine's Day. I'll give you a clue every day until you find out on Friday. You'll meet me at my locker then. Trust me, by the last clue you'll know.

Love,

Your Loving Secret Admirer"

I know, I wanted it to sound more romantic, but I'm only the "loving secret admirer" right now. I don't want her to freak out just yet.

By lunch she had read it. It was all she could talk about. Whenever she looked at me, I tried looking confused. She read off names of who she thought it could be.

"Maybe it was Sean or JT? JT has been acting weird around me. The other day he asked me 'what's up?'."

"Um, hun, what's up isn't weird." said Paige.

"Well, when JT says it is. He never asks me. What do you think, Craig?"

She was finally talking to me for real. Sort of. "I think this guy really likes you."

"Well, duh. Otherwise he wouldn't be writing to me."

"I think it might be Jay." said Paige looking over at him. He was staring at Ash.

"I doubt it. Do you really think Jay's that romantic?" I said.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Ashley said picking up the note and walking to Jay.

"So, Jay, did you write this?"

"Uh….yeah. You like it?"

"I thought you wanted to wait till Friday to tell me."

"I did, but I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer."

"Oh." Ashley said.

I got furious. How could Jay do that? Of course. He is bad. That's what bad boys do.

That night I had to write the next note. I had to tell her it wasn't Jay. Before he asked her out.

"Dear Ashley,

I heard Jay saying he wrote the note. He didn't. I did. You won't find out who I am till Friday. I promised clues, so here's the first one:

You helped me when times were tough. I know there are a few guys in mind. At least you know Jay's off the list. Anyway, I'll write you another one soon.

-Your Loving Secret Admirer"

The next day I dropped off the note before first period. When I got to MI, Paige looked really angry.

"What are you so angry about?" I asked.

She smirked. "I know your secret."

Oh crud. "What secret?"

"You know."

"What?"

"I know you like-"

"What?!"

"I know you like Manny again. Ashley isn't going to be happy."

"I don't like Manny!"

"She said you two were going out."

"We aren't!"

"Whatever."

"Paige, I'm serious. I would NEVER go out with her again. Besides, I like-" I was giving too much away.

"You like who?"

"No one. Never mind. Let's work on the project."

She wouldn't let it go. "Craig, who do you like?"

"No one! Drop it!"

After that she gave up. Again, I kept staring at Ashley during MI. When it was over, I walked to my locker. Ashley was there, too.

"Why does he keep sending notes? Jay already told me." Ashley said confused.

"Read it. Maybe it isn't Jay." I said.

She read it. Afterward, she started naming people.

"Jimmy I guess because I helped him because his parents were never home. And there's-" she stopped. She looked at me and walked to class.

After that I kept wondering if she found out, or just thought it might be me. Anyway, I walked to lunch after the next couple of classes. I couldn't wait to see what she thought. It was killing me!

Once I got to the lunch room and sat down, Ashley was there.

"Um, you kind of left me in the hall this morning." I said.

"Uh, yeah. I just thought, well, it can't be you." she said.

"Are you talking about the secret admirer notes?"

"Silly, huh?"

"Not really. You did help me with my dad, so it could have applied to me."

After that she felt better. She apologized for leaving me in the hall and we ate. After lunch we walked to Kwan's class and we had yet another play to do.

"I will assign parts. You will write a play and perform in front of the class. You will have two weeks to do this. I know it's a short time, so you'll only have to make three scenes."

She assigned parts. My group was me of course, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, and Ashley. It was cool that I got assigned with my friends. Everyone else was pleased, too.

So, after school we met in my garage. We were going to do ours about some basketball player, Jimmy, who tried to get a cheerleader girl, Paige of course, who was in love with me. While I liked Ashley's character. Kind of confusing, I know. But it was the best we could do. I knew we'd probably get a bad grade on it, but who cares? I think the writing was good. Especially since Ashley wrote most of it.

Most of the scenes had Jimmy and Paige, but Ashley and I were in a lot of scenes, too. Most of it had Jimmy flirting with Paige and her staring at me. She never says a word.

After practice, I started on the next note. I wondered how long it was till Friday! I wanted it to be Friday already!

"Dear Ashley,

It's your admirer again. I've got another clue for you.

I remember when you and I had a huge mix up. Big mistake. I wish it never happened. Another few people knocked off the list. Two days, two notes. That's all that's left.

-Your Loving Secret Admirer"

The next day I went to my locker, dropped off the note, and walked to class. The usual for this week. Once I got to MI, everyone was staring at me. I wondered why.

I asked Paige. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Don't you know?" she asked.

"No. What's up?"

"Well, Manny saw you drop something in Ashley's locker. She told everyone that you sent the notes."

"I didn't drop them in her locker! It was something else. I didn't mean to…..I….I dropped it in her locker by accident. Also, how does she know about the note?"

"Everyone knows."

"How?"

She looked embarrassed. "I kind of…told everyone…"

I smiled at her. She got even more red.

"Why are you looking embarrassed to me? I didn't send the notes and they're not for me."

She smiled and wasn't red anymore. I was giving her the 'why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that' look. She had a bigger smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

Paige started to whisper. "I know you did it."

"I did not!"

She winked at me.

"STOP IT! I did not send the notes!"

"What ever." she said and we got back to work.

After class, Paige made sure to spread around I wasn't the admirer. Finally, her powers are used for good.

At lunch, Ashley had finally gone to her locker.

"Ashley, who's on your suspicion list?" Paige asked.

"Well, I got Jimmy. The first clue I helped when his parents were away. The second clue was when…well….you and him were doing Romeo and Juliet. Though I doubt it was him. But you never know. Also, maybe Sean. I think the first clue because when he and Emma broke up, and the second because of when I was trying to get friends back after my 'incident', I broke our date."

"True. What about……Craig?" she asked smiling at me.

Ashley and I both turned red. "No offense, Ash, but I didn't write them." I said.

After lunch, we walked to Kwan's class, as usual. I wanted the day to end! Three hours left!!!!! I thought I was going to die! I wanted it to be Valentine's Day already! I wanted us to be together. If she didn't, I wanted to at least know how she felt. The suspense was killing me!!!!! Well, I guess I'll have to wait.

Ah! It was like that class lasted a life time! When the day finally ended, I jumped out of my seat like a rabbit and ran home as fast as I could.

"Craig, you're home earlier than normal. Couldn't wait to see us?" said Joey laughing.

"No. I wanted to get something done." I said running up to my room.

I jumped on my bed and started to write the second to last note.

"Dear Ashley,

It's your admirer again, of course. This is the second to last note. This means, there are two more clues. I will give you the first one now, the second in the last note on Friday. Clue: I remember the times we spent together. When we went out, and when we broke up. I hope we can be together again.

-Your Loving Secret Admirer"

I memorized those words. And all the other notes. I couldn't help it. All night I stared at my alarm clock. I couldn't fall asleep. She'll find out on Friday, meet me at my locker on Monday. Aka: Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day. Heart Day. V-Day. Those were my boring thoughts. I thought they'd help me go to sleep. Finally, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day I went to my locker, dropped off the note in her locker, and walked to class. We had one more day to work on the project. I think ours was already finished. The background was black and red, and it had pictures of rock and roll legends in the background. I thought ours was really cool. I thought I heard Ashley mentioning that she'd get the last note tomorrow to Paige. I wasn't sure though. She seemed pretty stoked that she was getting secret admirer notes for Valentine's Day. I felt good that she was happy.

After class, I walked to math. As I walked, I saw Ashley picking up the note and reading it. I knew there were only two people left that it could be: Jimmy and me.

Finally, by lunch, it was all she could talk about! I kept laughing. It was weird to think I knew, but she didn't. Tomorrow, she'd know. Monday, I'd find out if she felt the same. I guess we're okay as friends, but thinking of us being more than friends is the best thought I could ever have. It's weird.

As we worked on our play in Kwan's class, Ashley's character and my character were getting closer and closer. Of course, we had to end in a cliffhanger. We had all our lines memorized. It was perfect. I knew we were getting an A. Anyway, once we knew our play was perfected, we talked and stuff. She seemed to want to talk to me more than usual. I guess it was because of the note. Call me crazy, but I think she likes me.

I know it might be just to see if it was because of the note, but before the note, she was dropping hints. Of course I was too blind to see before, but now I can. I know, I know. I'm really confusing. But I guess I'm too darn excited to get the last note dropped off and for Valentine's to come.

After school, I walked home, pacing myself, and got busy writing the last note.

"Dear Ashley,

I guess you know this is the last note. I bet you're as excited as I am. This is the final clue. The clue to give away my identity.

Last Clue: This night was my best.

-Your Loving Secret Admirer"

By now you probably think I'm crazy. Before you judge, I want to say that I put a picture in the envelope. It was a picture of her at the luau thing. When we had our first dance. When we got together.

It brings back when I found out my dad died, but she had made my night better. And one of my best. I couldn't wait for her to read the note.

I had decided that I was going to drop off the note at the end of the day, so I wouldn't see her after she read it. So, I walked to class and we had to give our presentations today. (since everyone was done, she decided to have us give them earlier if we wanted to) So, we decided we'd give our presentation today. To get it over with.

We did really good. I wasn't surprised. Everyone did an awesome job. Mrs. Kwan smiled the whole thing. I could tell she thought we did good.

At lunch, Ashley was surprised she hadn't gotten the note.

"I thought I was getting the note today."

"Maybe, he wants to give you the note later. Or he's sick." I said.

"The guys I know are the only ones left are here at school today." she said.

"Maybe Craig's right about the end of the day thing." Paige said.

"I guess. I just…want to find out. Before the dance."

"That's right. Isn't the dance tonight?" asked Hazel.

I froze. I had to get the note to her before the end of the day. Then, it'd be perfect for Valentine's Day. We'd be a couple, I'd give her roses (with a note, not 'Ash you rock'), and chocolates. The usual.

I said I had to go to the washroom, so I could drop off the note. I did that, and guess who I ran into. You guessed right: Manny.

"Manny, what do you want?" I asked frustrated.

"What are you dropping off in Ashley's locker?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dang! I thought it was my locker. You scared me so…I dropped it in hers on accident. I'll get it after lunch."

"What ever. So, do you have a date for the dance?" she asked.

"No. Not yet." I said.

"Well, you want to go? With me?"

"No, Manny. I…I shouldn't have gone out with you last year. It was a mistake. A mistake I'm not going to make again."

She was upset by this. "Oh. Well, I guess I can't make you. See you around."

I could tell she was planning something. But I didn't know what.

So, I went back to the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" asked Ashley suspiciously.

"I had to…uh…..do something else." I said.

After lunch, we walked to class. Ashley and I both stopped at our lockers. Before she got the note, I went to the corner so I wouldn't be there. But, so I could spy.

I saw her grab the envelope, open it, and start to read. I could tell she was excited to see who it was. After the note, she grabbed the picture out, and looked at it.

I closed my eyes and prayed for her to be glad it was me. When I opened them, I saw her sitting….and crying. I saw Paige walk up and talk.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"It's…I'm just…..it's Craig."

Paige wasn't too surprised. "Well, do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you crying?" Paige asked in a soft voice.

"I- I don't know. I don't know why. I just….I can't stop. I think I-"

That's all I heard before Mr. Raditch came up to me and asked what I was doing out of class.

"I was just going to the washroom." I said. And he bought it.

"Fine, but get to class after." he said and walked down to his office.

I saw Paige and Ashley walk to class. Stupid Raditch. I was going to see what she'd say. Does she or not? She said she did, but there was a 'but' in it. I was confused.

After class, I walked to my locker. Waiting for Ash. Here she comes.

"Hey, Craig." she said.

"Um, hey. Did you find your admirer yet?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she gave me a kiss. A perfect kiss. The ones I remembered she used to give me.

"I guess you did."

She smiled. "I thought it might have been you. Craig, I love you."

"I love you, too." I said and we kissed again.

What we did not know was that Manny was watching us, waiting for us to move.

"Hey, sweetie." she said to me.

"Um, Manny, why are you calling me 'sweetie'?" I asked.

"Because, you're my date."

"Um, no he's not." Ashley said getting tired of her.

We walked away. Manny came up with the stupidest plans.

"Um, Ash, you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

"Yes." she said.

So, we walked home together. I dropped her off at her house, and I went home to get ready for the dance. I wanted to look perfect. After I was done, I walked downstairs and Joey stopped me before I left.

"Craig, you have a date?" asked Joey. "Who?"

"Ashley." I said proudly.

"Awesome. Hey, Spinner called. He sounded a little shaky. He wants you to call him back."

I called him back before I left, but he wasn't home. So, I left to the dance in my new car. (new BMW!) And I picked Ashley up. She was impressed with my "ride".

"New car?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yep." We went to the dance in style. We met up with Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, JT, and Ellie. Ellie seemed kind of uncomfortable without a date. Since Sean was gone.

I felt kind of bad for her. Sean kind of kept her happy. And without Sean, she seems kind of depressed. I wanted to make her night better, but I didn't know how.

We went to a nice place for dinner and went to the dance right after. Jimmy and Hazel danced the night away along with Paige and JT. Ashley and I danced, too. Ellie sat by herself in the corner. Until Jay showed up. I heard some of the conversation.

"Hey." Jay said kind of shy.

"Hey." said Ellie.

"Um, do you….uh…want to dance?" he asked.

Ellie's face lit up. "Yeah."

So, they got up and danced. They both seemed really into each other.

Ashley and I danced, until I saw Spinner. He was waiting in the hall. He seemed out of breath, and looking for me. I walked to the hall to see what was up.

"Spin, what's going on?" I asked.

"I- I saw……," he started to say. "I saw- he.." He broke down crying. Everyone was staring at him like he was a lunatic. So, we went to the ravine.

"Spin, what did you see?" I asked.

"Jimmy! It's- it's my fault!" he screamed.

"Spin, clam down. What was your fault?"

"I- Jimmy, he came back. And I had a few drinks, but I didn't know-"

"No."

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know-" he said.

"No!" I screamed and ran out the door. I saw Ashley following me.

"Craig, what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

"Craig?"

I teared up. "Spin, he- he hit Jimmy."

She hugged me. "Let's go see him."

We rode to the hospital in my car. When we got there, they said he's not looking good.

"Can we see him? It may be the last time." Ashley said softly.

"I don't know if I can- okay. Only for that reason." she led us to his room. Jimmy was all wired up. It scared me.

"Ji- Jim- Jimmy?" I said stuttering.

He was dead quiet. Then Ashley spoke.

"Jimmy?" she asked holding his bandaged hand. Then he talked, but barely.

"Ash? Cr- Craig?"

Ashley was starting to cry, too. We could tell he wasn't doing good.

"Hey, man." I said trying to fight back my tears.

"Hey. Don't you cry, dude. I- I'll….I'll be getting ou- out….soon." he said stuttering. He couldn't talk much.

"Jimmy, don't talk. Just rest." Ashley said.

He nodded and went back to sleep. Then Ash and I left.

"So, this was Spin's fault?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

We stopped crying and she asked me to hold her. I did and she started to fall asleep. So, I took her to her house and set her down. Then, I went back to my house, and fell asleep, too.

The next day, I looked for Spinner. He was absent. So, all day I thought of fifty ways to beat him up. Then, I went home, did my homework, and went to Ashley's. We talked a lot. I love talking to her. I can tell she likes talking, too. I still have no clue why I cheated on her. And with Manny?? Manny only really cared about making out, but so did I. But, I guess I've matured.

We talked about us…..and Jimmy. We really didn't want to talk much about it. Until…………

The phone rang. "I got it." Ashley said getting up for the phone.

It was Jimmy's dad.

"Wait, Craig's here. I'll put you on speaker." she said and I got to hear what he had to say.

"Guys, Jimmy- he- he has to have a major surgery. There's a small chance he'll-" he couldn't say it.

I couldn't take it. I broke down crying there with Ashley. I heard Jimmy's dad starting to cry. He hung up and we just sat on the couch….thinking.

What the heck is wrong with Spinner? What is up? Is it not having Paige? Has he gone crazy? I couldn't believe I was friends with this guy. First Jimmy gets shot, then this? It's like…….everything happens to Jimmy. It used to be me, but now it's him. He doesn't deserve it.

I walked home and thought. Maybe, everything will be clear tomorrow. I couldn't tell.

"Hey, Craig." said Paige gloomily.

"Hey." I said.

"Um, do you want to go to the hospital with Hazel, Ashley, and I? It's Hazel's first time seeing him since…….you know."

"Okay." I walked with her to her car, and we drove off. We met up with them and walked to Jimmy's room. It was after the surgery.

"Hey, you awake?" asked Paige to Jimmy.

Jimmy opened his left black eye, then his right. He smiled barely at Hazel who was tearing up.

Hazel tried to smile, but all she got was an eight of a smile. "Hey." she said weakly.

"Don't you get teary eyed on me, Haze." said Jimmy.

Hazel tried to stop, but she couldn't. She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Jimmy smiled fully. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Everyone left except Hazel. We decided to give them private time.

We all talked about what happened, and talking about how Jimmy would get better. But we knew there was a small chance.

It was like this week went from okay, to the best, to the worst it could ever be! Why did this have to happen? The hospital is not a place anyone wants to spend the weekend in. Poor Jimmy, he just got out of the hospital and now he's back in. It was all Spinner's fault. He's been hanging out with Jay too much and got drunk with him.

Now Manny. We've not been talking too much, but she still has been trying. It's been a while, but I think she's finally moved on. She has Spinner. Though, now the school knows and she probably broke up with him. Or at least will. Anyway, Jimmy was in his bed 24/7. I felt bad because he couldn't do anything except watch TV and eat.

"Craig, can you grab my water?" Jimmy asked reaching for the water.

"Of course." I replied grabbing the water.

It was like he healed over night. He didn't look as bad as he did before. Some of the cuts had healed on his face, and his left eye was getting better. I believed he was going to make it.

"Jim, you look better." I said.

"Well, I feel better. I think I might be able to go back to school soon." Jimmy said struggling to get the last piece of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Cool. So, you think we could get some songs done?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Well, maybe Ash can join again. This time Spin won't be in."

"Yeah," he said. "Oh! I got a song. I wrote it. Check it out."

I read it. It was really strong. I couldn't believe he wrote it. I showed Ashley and she just said, "Wow." We were definitely going to use this.

"Awesome, dude." I said just staring at the sheet of paper.

I stayed at the hospital till around ten. Then I went home. I didn't want Joey to get worried. He is a worry wart.

Monday. My favorite day. Oh just my favorite. The day after Sunday. Oh fun. Anyway, I went to school. And guess who was there? Spinner. The guy I wanted to see.

"Hey there, Gavin." I said.

"Craig, I told you I was-" he started.

"Stop it. You're not," I said. Then I whispered, "Ravine. 3:00. Don't be late."

I walked to class leaving Spinner there with his tail under his legs. I scared him. I told Ash and she was kind of……whatever. She didn't like violence, but she knew Spinner deserved it. He was going to get it.

During lunch, Spinner sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria. We all laughed.

"I've never seen Spinner so scared." Paige laughed.

We ate our lunch and went to class. Then, Raditch called me down.

"Um, Craig Manning? You need to go to the office."

I walked confused to the office. Did Spinner tell? That wuss.

"Craig. I have to ask you a question." said Raditch.

"Yes?" I asked looking as innocent as possible.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" he asked me.

"No, sir."

"Anything about Spinner…..and Jimmy?"

He wasn't talking about beating him up. Good. "Well, I think I heard something. It had to do with too many drinks."

"Oh. I have all I need to know. Thank you." he said.

I walked out and knew Spinner would get it. After school, Ashley came over and we talked.

"So, what did Raditch want you for?" she asked.

"Info. About…..Spinner….and Jimmy." I replied.

"Look's like Spinner's going to get it!" she said.

The phone rang.

"I got it." I said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

It was Jimmy's dad. He sounded worried.

"Craig? It's- it's Jimmy's dad. We have a problem."

Once we got to the hospital, we saw police cars spread out everywhere.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked Ashley.

She was just as confused as I was. We walked into the hospital to see Mr. Brooks in the lobby.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"They're arresting Jimmy for drunk driving." he said. He was very upset.

"He didn't, though! It was Spinner!" I yelled.

"Well, one girl says that isn't true."

I thought of only one person out to get me and my friends: Manny.

I walked straight to her house leaving Mr. Brooks and Ashley standing in the lobby confused. I knocked on her door and her mom answered it.

"Hello?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, uh….can I see Manny?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She said yes and called her down. Manny came walking down the steps and I could tell she knew that I knew.

"But, it was an anomonous tip." she said looking at her feet.

"Well, I guess somehow they found out. What's your problem, Manny? You lie, try to get me back without caring about other's feelings, and now this? I don't get it. How can someone be so cruel?"

Manny looked at me and walked inside. Before she closed it she said one thing: "Answer that, Craig. You know."

I walked back to the hospital angry. I could not believe what Manny did. I knew she was evil, but not this evil.

I decided I'd tell police it wasn't Jimmy. Though, they might not believe me. Once I got to the hospital, I went right to an officer.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, um….I have information about Jimmy Brooks and the accident." I said shaky.

He smiled and brought me down to the station. We sat in an empty room. All there was, was two chairs and a table.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" he asked.

"Yes. Jimmy wasn't the one driving. It was…..someone else." I answered.

"Okay. Then, who was it?"

"It was- Spinner Mason. Well, his real name's Gavin, but he likes to be called Spinner."

"Okay. And how do you know this?" he asked raising his left eyebrow

"Well…..Spinner told me. He said he had a few drinks and didn't know. He said he didn't mean to."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No, sir." I said.

He led me out and drove me back to the hospital. Since Jimmy couldn't really get out of bed because of the machines he was hooked up to, the police were going to wait until he could get off. I got to see Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I told him it wasn't you." I said seeing him smile.

"Good. I was scared I'd have to spend all eleventh grade in a jail cell." he said jokingly.

I smiled and we talked for a while.

"Exactly how were you hit? You were at the dance." I asked.

"I went to grab a sweatshirt, man. It was cold!" he answered.

We laughed and talked more. Ashley, Paige, and Hazel sat outside while we talked. We each talked alone with him for twenty minutes till we had to go home.

"See you later, man." I said walking out the door.

I decided to invite Ashley over for a romantic evening. Including a nice dinner, movie, and make-out session all in one night. Dinner was made by me. I lit some candles, and put some flowers on the table. I think I did good.

The doorbell rang and Ashley stood there. "Hey."

"Hey," I said. "Come in."

She came in and we ate dinner. It was pretty good. I could have done better. A LOT better. But hey, I'm not a chef.

We watched the romantic lovey dovey movie that no man enjoys, but she liked it. I was half asleep most of the time. Only half because in the middle of the movie she smacked my head to wake me up. After the movie, she put the popcorn and drinks off to the side. That was my cue.

We made out for at least an hour. Maybe more, but it was nice. She went home after and I sat on the couch waiting for Joey and Caitlin to come home. They took Angie off to a movie. They knew I needed a night off.

The very next day, I went to the hospital to see Jimmy. He was doing great! The doctors said he will be able to go home tomorrow.

"Dude, you're coming tomorrow!" I said gleefully.

"I know! Now I get to eat other crummy food at school!" he said. We both laughed.

We talked for a few hours, and just sat around. We played tic-tac-toe. Pathetic, I know. But a hospital is not an amusement park. I wondered what was happening to Spinner. He is underage, so he will get punished for drunk driving. If he's not at school Monday, then he's in deep trouble.

At five, I went home. Joey and Caitlin, with Spike and Snake, were painting the walls.

"Did you take your meds?" Joey asked.

"Yes." I answered. I didn't like talking about it. It made me feel like I was crazy and I needed Joey to keep me in line. I did. But I didn't want to admit it.

I walked upstairs and laid on my bed. I thought about everything. Ash, Jimmy, and even Spinner. The band was suffering from the loss of Jimmy. But he'd be coming back soon. Spinner's definitely out of the band. This means we have no drummer. But, we'll find someone. Hopefully.

Monday I walked into school. First thing I did was try to find Spinner. That was most important.

I walked around for five minutes till I decided that he was in deep. I found my band and told them we'd have to find a new drummer.

"Craig, always stating the obvious." Marco said.

"Well, we'll meet after school. If anyone finds anyone, tell me or bring them to practice." I said.

They nodded and we all walked different paths to first period. As I turned the corner, I saw a girl talking to Mr. Raditch. She had long, sandy blonde hair. She was wearing a Ramones tee with a pair of ratty blue jeans and a pair of converse. I had never seen her before, so I guess she was new. Mr. Raditch looked over to me and motioned me to go over there.

"Mr. Manning, can you show Sarah around? She's new."

I looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

I asked her for her schedule and she handed it to me.

"Looks like we have first period together." I said.

She smiled and we walked to class. I decided to sit next to her, since she was new. That's the only reason. Only…….only……..I got Ash? Right? That's all I need. Right? Get yourself together, Craig. Don't want another Ashley drama. Except this time with Sarah.

At lunch, I invited Sarah to eat lunch with us. Everyone seemed to like her.

"So, what do you like to do?" Paige asked.

"Um…..I like to drum." Sarah answered shyly.

I lit up. "You play drums?"

"Yes."

"I have a band and we need a drummer."

Sarah smiled.

"So…..do you want to join? I mean, you'll try out and everything, but do you?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

Ashley looked over at Sarah staring at me. I could tell she was getting a little jealous. Although, she knew we needed a drummer.

After lunch, we all walked to the Dot. Sarah and I talked the whole way. Ashley got in fast to sit next to me. Everyone is making me feel special today. We ordered and Sarah leaned over the table to talk to me. Then, Ash figured out I hadn't told her about us. She layed her head on my shoulder and Sarah got it. After that, Ashley had no problems.

The band walked to my garage for practice. Sarah got behind the set and tried out. She rocked! She was better than ten Spinners! We all decided to have her in. All except Ashley.

"Come on, Ash!" I said.

"Craig, I don't like her." she said.

"Well, she's in the band."

Ashley was upset the whole practice. Sarah was smiling the whole practice.

Well? PLEASE R AND R OR DEAD U SHALL BE! No, no, kidding, Ask if you want me to make it into a series. (I began this last Valentine's day….heh….))


End file.
